Feliz Navidad Joven Amo Ciel
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: Ciel no quiere celebrar la Navidad, pero sus sirvientes y amigos tienen otros planes


**Feliz Navidad Joven Amo Ciel**

Si para su cumpleaños su familia fue asesinada, ¿podía esperar algo bueno para Navidad?

Año tras año Ciel Phantomhive se hacia esa pregunta, y año tras año su respuesta era la misma, no podía esperar nada bueno para Navidad. Solo la realidad de que se encontraba solo, que no existía nadie a su alrededor que pudiese reconfortarlo. Y nuevamente, como en años anteriores, se había negado a celebrar esta fecha.

¿Por qué celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de un dios que lo había abandonado, y en el cual ya no creía?

Pero existían personas en la mansión que querían ver a su joven amo sonreír, querían verlo en las actitudes propias de un niño de 14 años. Unas personas que solo esperaban retribuirle a través de una sonrisa todo aquello que habían recibido de él. La libertad, la tranquilidad, y la posibilidad de tener amigos como los que habían formado en la mansión. Y ya que no habían conseguido que sonriera para su cumpleaños, tal vez tendrían mejor suerte ahora.

Por esa razón Bard, Mey Rin y Finny, e incluso el viejo Tanaka, quien los apoyaba de alguna manera, querían encontrar el regalo perfecto para su joven amo.

- Es mejor que no hagan nada, solo crearán trabajo innecesario – dijo Sebastian a los sirvientes cuando estos le pidieron consejo sobre lo que regalarle a Ciel – Además al joven amo no le gusta celebrar estas fiestas. Ya saben que rechazó la invitación de Lady Elizabeth para asistir a la recepción en la mansión Middleford.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? – dijo Bard – El debería celebrar con su familia en la víspera de Navidad.

- Eso no es necesario, el solo los visitará el día de Navidad, y asistirá al almuerzo, creí que les había quedado claro.

- Señor Sebastian – dijo Mey Rin - ¿No deberíamos al menos darle algo especial al joven amo en este día? Después de todo el ya no tiene a sus padres y… aun es un niño.

- Así es señor Sebastian, además nosotros queremos darle algo al joven amo en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – dijo Finny, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ho ho ho – dijo Tanaka, como apoyando lo que sus compañeros acababan de decir.

- Francamente… - Sebastian se pasó las manos por el cabello, algo molesto. – Si quieren hacer algo, bien, obséquienle algo al joven amo, pero sin causar ningún desastre… - y poniendo su peor cara agregó - O se las verán conmigo.

Los sirvientes salieron huyendo, atemorizados, pero también felices porque al menos tenían el consentimiento del mayordomo principal para prepararle a Ciel un regalo de Navidad, aunque el mayordomo no había sido muy útil en recomendarles algo que darle al señor de la casa.

Esa misma tarde del 23 de diciembre, Sohma y su mayordomo Agni arribaron a la mansión, y como siempre acompañados de un gran y ruidoso escándalo por parte del príncipe.

Como Ciel le había dicho a Sebastian que no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, ya que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, fue el demonio quien recibió a las ilustres visitas de India.

- Príncipe Sohma, Agni, bienvenidos. Lamentablemente el joven amo no puede recibirlos en este momento, ya que se encuentra sumamente ocupado revisando unos documentos de la compañía. – anunció Sebastian, con su mejor sonrisa.

- En realidad no importa, Sebastian. Nosotros queríamos hablar contigo sobre la fecha de mañana. Nosotros no celebramos Navidad, pero sabemos que es un acontecimiento muy importante para los occidentales, especialmente para los pequeños niños como Ciel que esperan recibir regalos. – dijo el príncipe, para gran irritación de Sebastian ¿Cuál era el afán de celebrar la Navidad?

- El joven amo no tiene planes para mañana en la noche, se quedará en casa y visitará a su prometida el día 25, así que no debe preocuparse príncipe Sohma, al joven amo tampoco le interesa celebrar esta fecha, no tiene mayor importancia para él.

- ¡Pero cómo, si yo he escuchado que todos los niños esperan con ansias la llegada de un anciano con barba! ¿No es así Agni?

- Es como el príncipe dice.

- Príncipe Sohma, ¿tiene claro que tal individuo no existe verdad?

- Ah, ¿no?

- No, es solo un personaje creado para engañar a los niños, y hacerles creer que él les trae los regalos cundo en realidad los compran sus padres.

- Oh, bueno… pero… Ciel es un niño así que he decidido que esta noche lo visitara ese viejo con barba.

- Es Santa Claus, príncipe – corrigió Agni.

- Como sea, vamos Agni, debemos preparar un traje de Santa como se llame para sorprender a Ciel.

Y sin esperar más el príncipe y su mayordomo dejaron solo a Sebastian, quien debatía en su interior qué hacer. Por un lado esto podía traerle problemas a él, ya que tendría que arreglar no solo lo que los sirvientes estropearan sino lo que el príncipe arruinara, además de vérselas con el mal genio que tendría su joven amo después de esto.

No quería soportar su mal genio, pero verlo molesto, irritado y completamente atónito por las barbaridades que tramaban a sus espaldas sería divertido.

Finalmente decidió no hacer nada, después de todo aunque le advirtiera a su joven amo de que los demás tramaban algo, no evitaría que sucediera. Y sería más divertido si no lo informaba.

Pensando en lo que los demás harían para que Ciel tuviese una feliz Navidad ciertos pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente, pensamientos que rápidamente sacó de su cabeza.

- Una Feliz Navidad, eh? – dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo de esa forma tan particular, y luego continuó su rutina en la mansión.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal en la mansión Phantomhive. Como era costumbre, Sebastian despertó a su joven amo y lo ayudó a vestirse. Luego vino la agenda del día mientras desayunaba. Para el día 24 de diciembre no había mucho que hacer en realidad. Las golosinas y juguetes de la compañía Fumtom habían sido enviados al orfanato que Ciel había decidido beneficiar ese año, y como siempre, manifestando que era una forma de obtener publicidad, buena reputación y por lo tanto buenos dividendos.

Pronto Ciel quedó desocupado de sus labores, por lo que decidió dar un paseo a caballo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se daba un tiempo para sí mismo. Sebastian lo acompañó como siempre, sin nada particular de qué hablar, o a algún lugar específico al que ir. Este acontecimiento fue bien recibido por los sirvientes que se pusieron manos a la obra para sorprender a su amo.

Al atardecer Ciel regresó a la mansión con Sebastian. Nada más entrar se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien. O al menos el usual bien para esta pareja inusual. En primer lugar el vestíbulo había sido decorado. No con las extravagantes decoraciones que acostumbraba a hacer Elizabeth, pero si con algunos adornos navideños, bastantes sobrios, y una que otra rama de muérdago por aquí y por allá. Ya que los adornos navideños se habían limitado al salón principal hasta el momento, donde también se encontraba el árbol de Navidad.

Cuando siguieron caminando notaron que en uno que otro lugar había un adorno navideño, al igual que en la escalera. Sebastian debió reconocer que estaba bien, para haberlo hecho el trío de tontos que la mansión tenía por sirvientes.

Al entrar al salón comedor notaron que la mesa había sido puesta, en un patético intento de imitar las presentaciones de Sebastian, pero aun así no estaba del todo mal, y en el centro de la mesa había una charola de plata cubierta, ocultando la comida que seguramente contenía.

- ¿Qué significa esto Sebastian? ¿No fui claro al decir que no quería una cena de Navidad? – preguntó Ciel, un poco molesto.

- Créame joven amo, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – respondió el mayordomo, con su sonrisa de ojos cerrados. – Pero ya que la cena está lista, debería probarla al menos, ¿no le parece?

- No creo que sea comestible.

- Debe ser la cena que dejé preparada joven amo, no creo que Bard haya sido capaz de preparar algo, no se preocupe.

Repentinamente la puerta del comedor se abrió y aparecieron los sirvientes, cada uno de ellos llevaba puesto un sombrero de Santa Claus, incluyendo al viejo Tanaka.

- Ho, ho, ho – dijo este último.

- Sabemos que es víspera de Navidad joven amo, pero queríamos darle una sorpresa, espero que le guste. Preparé la cena especialmente para usted – dijo Bard muy orgulloso.

- Mey Rin y yo decoramos la mansión joven amo – dijo Finny. - ¿Le gusta?

Ciel estaba atónito, no quería imaginar lo que esa charola ocultaba. Al menos Sebastian había tenido la precaución de hacer la cena.

- En cuanto a la cena que preparó el señor Sebastian, – dijo Mey Rin – y como el amo es tan generoso, pensamos que lo mejor era obsequiarla a los niños del orfanato donde usted envió los dulces y juguetes, joven amo. No necesitábamos tanta comida aquí.

Esta vez amo y mayordomo se preocuparon, hasta que Sebastian, recuperando su habitual eficiencia dijo que en máximo media hora tendría preparada la cena.

- Pero Sebastian, si la cena ya está preparada – se quejó Bard. – Y es nuestro regalo de Navidad para el joven amo, ya que tú nunca nos dejas hacer nada, tsk. Además adornamos la mansión.

Ciel suspiró resignado, debía haberse imaginado algo como esto, después de todo tenían la misma manía de Lizzie por verlo sonreír.

- Está bien – dijo Ciel, pensando que una noche sin comer no lo mataría – probaré la cena que prepararon. – Se sorprendió a sí mismo siendo tan complaciente.

Mey Rin sirvió el vino, mientras Bard destapaba la charola, y para sorpresa de Ciel y Sebastian, no era un pavo mal rellenado y quemado lo que allí había, sino un pollo asado, levemente quemado en algunos lugares, pero parecía ser comestible. Luego estaba la ensalada, que parecía un poco difícil definir de qué estaba hecha.

Ciel estuvo a punto de rechazar la comida, pero entonces notó algo, las manos de Bard y Mey Rin estaban quemadas y con pequeños cortes. Miró a Finny, quien sonreía feliz, pero al igual que los otros tenía algunas pequeñas heridas en sus manos. Sin duda por la decoración y la preparación de la cena.

- _¡Es que en realidad eran tan torpes! _– pensó Ciel – _Pero eran los mejores en lo que realmente era su trabajo en la mansión._

Bard cortó el pollo y le sirvió una pieza a su pequeño joven amo, esperando ansioso el veredicto. Con algo de recelo Ciel probó lo que le habían servido, y debió reconocer que no era tan incomible, estaba a años luz de la comida que preparaba Sebastian, pero el pollo era comestible.

- ¿Y bien, joven amo? – preguntó Bard.

- Se puede comer al menos – dijo Ciel llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

Con eso fue suficiente para los sirvientes, quienes comenzaron a reír y felicitarse entre sí.

- ¿Y la decoración joven amo? ¿Le ha gustado? – preguntó Finny.

- Está mucho mejor que si lo hubiese decorado Lizzie, pero deberán quitarla pronto, no me gusta mi casa que parezca árbol de Navidad.

- Ho, ho, ho – rió Tanaka, mientras las sonrisas de los otros tres sirvientes se ampliaban.

- _Es tan fácil hacerlos felices_ – pensó Ciel, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, apenas perceptible, pero que de inmediato fue notada por los sirvientes que estaban atentos a su más mínima expresión. Lo que los llenó de júbilo y les dio el valor suficiente para la siguiente sorpresa y regalo de Navidad para su joven amo.

Salieron del comedor mientras Ciel terminaba la cena y regresaron minutos más tarde.

- Sabemos que aun no es Navidad, pero queríamos darle su presente al joven amo ahora. – dijo Bard.

Mey Rin extendió un pequeño sobre color celeste hacia Ciel, quien lo tomo en sus manos, un tanto curioso.

- Es una carta que refleja nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos de gratitud al permitirnos trabajar para usted joven amo – dijo Mey Rin, sonrojada.

Ciel abrió la carta y leyó para sí mismo. Debió reconocer que no se imaginaba que esos tres idiotas fuesen capaces de escribir cosas como las que estaban plasmadas en la carta, aunque si sabía que los tres eran bastante sensibles.

En realidad no sabía que decir ante las palabras de gratitud y lealtad que estaban en esa carta. Quizás, después de todo, algo muy cercano a una familia tenía en esa casa. Una familia bastante loca, y disfuncional, pero era lo más parecido a una de la que podía disfrutar.

Iba a hacer un comentario, pero unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes de la chimenea lo distrajeron. Luego un estruendoso ruido, el sonido de un golpe y unos quejidos.

Todos se acercaron a la chimenea para ver qué era lo que había causado tal alboroto. Entonces Sebastian recordó su conversación con el joven príncipe y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando la ceniza que se había levantado de la chimenea se disipó un poco (afortunadamente la chimenea estaba apagada) apareció ante los atónitos ojos de los sirvientes y el amo un muy particular Santa Claus, que para todos era evidente que se trataba de Sohma, y lo acompañaba un aun más ridículo, si se podía, duende Agni.

- ¡Pero qué estás haciendo vestido así y entrando por mi chimenea! – dijo un muy molesto Ciel.

- No es evidente joven amo, es Santa Claus – dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? – preguntó un muy molesto Ciel.

- De exactamente esto, no, joven amo.

- Pero qué estás diciendo pequeño Ciel si es Santa…. – el príncipe miró a Agni, pidiéndole ayuda.

- Claus – concluyó Agni.

- Eso, que ha venido a visitarte y traerte regalos pequeño Ciel.

- Deja de llamarme pequeño Ciel. Y es evidente que tú eres el príncipe Sohma y que tu duende no es más que tu mayordomo Agni. No soy un niño para creer en Santa Claus, y aunque lo fuera tu jamás podrías pasar por él. – dijo Ciel, muy molesto.

Ya entrada la noche Ciel pudo librarse de su Santa Claus y del duende que lo acompañaba, los obligó a irse a la cama, ya que era demasiado tarde para que regresaran a Londres.

Finalmente él podía irse a descansar, había sido una noche con demasiadas emociones, ya que Sohma no lo había dejado en paz hasta que abrió el regalo que le había llevado: una estatua en miniatura de la diosa Cali para que lo protegiera.

Una vez que Sebastian lo había ayudado a vestirse le pidió que se cerciorara de que todo estaba bien en la mansión y que los sirvientes o Sohma no habían causado algún otro problema, y que regresara a informarle. Orden que Sebastian, por supuesto, cumplió.

El mayordomo recorrió la mansión y encontró los vestigios de la sorpresa al joven amo. En primer lugar en una de las bodegas había una gran cantidad de ramas de muérdago y adornos rotos, que seguramente los sirvientes rompieron intentando decorar la mansión. Ese era el motivo de que la decoración fuera tan sobria en realidad. Sebastian sonrió para sí. Luego en la cocina encontró otra sorpresa, en una gran bolsa de basura había al menos cuatro pavos quemados, algunos eran prácticamente cenizas, al igual que encontró uno pollos en condiciones muy similares a los pavos. El desorden en la cocina era increíble, y el tendría que hacerse cargo.

- _Humanos_ – pensó Sebastian – _deberían saber cuáles son sus límites. Tanto escándalo con la Navidad, cuando es una fecha como cualquier otra._

Entonces vio una rama de muérdago sobre la mesa, la tomó en sus manos, sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de su joven amo.

Al llegar allí, Ciel parecía estar dormido, pero sin abrir los ojos le dijo a su mayordomo:

- ¿Está todo bien Sebastian?

- Nada que no pueda arreglarse joven amo.

- Me lo imaginaba.

Sebastian se acercó a la cama de Ciel y se inclinó sobre él.

- Aun no le he dado su regalo de Navidad, joven amo.

Ante el comentario Ciel abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Sebastian a unos quince centímetros de su rostro, sosteniendo sobre sus cabezas la rama de muérdago.

- Pero que… - comenzó a decir Ciel, pero los labios de Sebastian acercándose cada vez más a él lo dejaron helado.

Sebastian se acercó a Ciel y depositó un tierno y casto beso sobre la frente del niño.

- Que tenga dulces sueños, joven amo – dijo Sebastian como despedida, alejándose hacia la puerta.

Ciel no fue capaz de emitir palabra, esto era tan… humillante… pero a la vez reconfortante.


End file.
